cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena
Serena is Fizzy's deputy, and appears in Series Two. She travels with Holly to stop the Sparticles from reaching the Quantum Nexus, although, unbeknownst to Holly, she is actually helping the Sparticles. She and Sadiq being dating in series 2, but break up in The Fisher Girls. Appearance Serena has a turquoise blue wig for the first two episodes of Series Two, but she leaves the wig behind at the museum; her natural hair color is brown. Personality Serena (who becomes Holly's new best friend) actually does want the adults to come back. She has a younger sister called Tiny. Serena is quite sarcastic and humourous. Plot Series two The Stone Head Serena works for Fizzy, and first meets the Sparticles when they're captured by him. She is shown in this episode to have a slight crush on the Sparticle tribe leader Sadiq and shows him a stone head that the key from Series One that Doomsday Dora gave Liam fits into. At first the Sparticles believe it is the Quantum Nexus but it is actually a clue leading to the Quantum Nexus. Serena later tries to free Reese as Reese sees with her special powers that she wants to be a surgeon and does want the adults back. At the end of this episode Serena teams up with Holly, but helps the Sparticles from the inside. The Decoder Serena and Holly trick the kids running the museum to let them take a decoder, but after they have decoded the message Reese steals it. The White Horse While going to find the white leaping horse referred to in the writing on the stone head, Serena discovers her sister, Tiny, working in a traveling circus. She reunites with Tiny, who wants the adults back and eagerly tells Serena and Holly about rumours of a tribe who are trying to do just that. Serena ends up lying to Tiny, telling her that she and Holly are that tribe. When Serena enquires, she tells them about a famous leaping horse on the side of a hill. Serena and Holly find a horse made up of chalk and a tunnel down into a tomb for an ancient tribe's chief. They go into the tunnel and discover a smaller tunnel. Holly goes into the tunnel to investigate when a pile of rocks collapses and block off the exit. Serena attempts to help her out through a hole at the top of the chamber but triggers a trap that starts filling the chamber with sand. She goes off to look for help, leaving Holly alone. Serena gets back to the site of the circus just as Fizzy's men come looking for Serena. Tiny discovers that Serena is Fizzy's deputy and she had lied to her earlier. She asks Tiny for help and reveals whose side she really is on. She reveals that she plans to knock Holly out once they find the Quantum Nexus. As they attempt to free Holly, Sadiq comes and helps them to pull her out. He makes an attempt to take the sword from Holly, but Serena comes and pushes Sadiq away. Holly and Serena then head to the river Artos. The Traders While searching the Sparticles' van, Serena, along with Holly, get captured by "Big D's" henchmen and are brought before him. Big D does not believe her when she says she works for Fizzy until she shows him her ring. They are then sent to a cell as Big D thinks that they are actually still Sparticles as they have marked the river Artos on their map, the same way as the Sparticles' map. After being trapped in a cell along with Reese, she is controlled by her into fanning Reese with her arms, alongside Sadiq, Rocky, Holly, and Tia. Reese knocks down the door, but they fail to escape and then are put back into separate rooms. She and Sadiq are trapped in a room together where she then tells him her true feelings about the Quantum Nexus and about whose side she is on. After escaping, Serena and Holly continue their quest ahead of the Sparticles. Note: Serena and Sadiq secretly go out after the episode 'The Traders'. Trivia *In The Stone Head it's revealed she wants to be a surgeon. *In The White Horse, she is shown to have a younger sister called Tiny. *She is revealed to like Sadiq in The Traders for they kiss, but in The Sword and the Stone she locks him up when he tries to kiss her, but she made his escape easy. *She is a double agent working to help the Sparticles. * In series 3 she joins The Sparticles. Quotes "Soul sister." -Serena to Holly Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members